Seeing the Unrealistic
by Marina248
Summary: People see unusual things from time to time. Seeing ghosts? Yep. Hallucinations? Occasionally. Seeing your brother make a fool out of himself? Normal. People would feel frightened, nauseous, and embarrassed by these things. But how about when your sister's favorite anime characters suddenly crashed in on your home? How would you feel? Me? I'd feel freak out about it...
1. Upcoming Birthday and a Few Surprises

**I never would've thought I'd post this. But it's been on my mind for a while now, and I HAD to share it. I'd go crazy if I didn't. **

**Disclaimer: Author owns nothing besides the plot. Nothing more, nothing else.**

* * *

"Ugh...you know sis, when I said 'Beat yourself around the bush', I didn't mean literally." I said dryly while taking the few grass bits and twigs off of her long blonde hair. Oh yes. She just _had_ to bang her head around a bush thinking it was a way for her friends to stop talking about a topic they brought up on her days ago.

My little sister, May, pouted. "But Amy! You said I should do that when I talk to my friends about..._it_." she replied back then whispering the last word she put out. I fully know well what "it" was but...this was getting a bit ridiculous. _And here I thought she was excited for tomorrow too._

The "it" she was talking about was her obsession with anime. As in the typical anime addict who ships his or her favorite characters in their own fantasies, worships those characters in some sort of community in the internet, and-the most important parts-reading manga, watching its anime, and drawing them in the most likable ways they deemed it to be. Ah yes, the word "otaku" comes to mind when I always see my little sister.

Her friends didn't like anime as much as she does, though. Her friends were more of the "bookworm" types. Reading novels of any kind of genre that they think are good, most of the time talking about the plots of the novels they've read, and practically studious on their own tests and exams. They think watching anime was a waste of time...so May says.

May here, despite her anime obsession, was a straight A student. She never failed on any type of test, except that one time in history. She watched an anime series straight that late at night and didn't get enough studying and sleep. She did passed though, with a help of a bit recalling. But it was still a low-grade our parents didn't expect from her. After that, she was grounded for a week.

Still, even with that experience, she still had the obsession on anime. Especially that American anime she's been fawning over nowadays.

Her friends got suspicious about May when she spouted out a familiar quotation one of her friends had heard from an anime being viewed on a certain channel. When they asked her about it, she panicked but then said she just heard also on a commercial thought it was inspiring. Her friends were still skeptical about it, but they decided to put the issue down for that day.

Then they started asking her about it the next day and the next. May had to keep on saying she didn't like anime with every fiber of her being. Though for her, one statement of denial of her obsession was like a needle pierced through her heart.

So she couldn't take it anymore and came running to me for advice.

And here we are.

I sighed. "I didn't mean you would _actually_ do it. It was a figure of speech, sis." I continued, getting out the last strand of grass off of her hair.

"But it's _them_! They might not forget about it!" she replied back, facing me with her face forming a frown.

I patted her head gently. "Despite being straight-A students, they're still human beings. They're gonna forget it sooner than later." I went to the living room and settled myself on one of the couches near the T.V. May followed me soon after, throwing me a disbelieving look.

"Gee...that makes me a _whole _lot better..." was her sarcastic reply.

I sighed again. "How about let's not talk about it and think about something else."

May raised her eyebrows at me. "Like what? Is there anything more _horrible_ than forcing myself to deny my love for anime to my friends?!" I rolled my eyes at her. Did she really have to be _such_ a drama queen every time she talks about anime?

"It's your birthday tomorrow, remember?" I told her, pointing to the calendar hanged on the side of one of the bookshelves for more emphasis.

Her eyes widened and she started to bounce excitedly. "OMG! I forgot its my birthday tomorrow!" she squealed happily as she bounced merrily around the room. _Talk about mood swings... _She then started gushing about how wonderful the day was going to be tomorrow and how she's going to spend it well.

Huh, now that I think about it...

"Mom and Dad aren't home today, right? And they wouldn't be home until next Monday. How are _you_ going to spend your time tomorrow, without them giving anything to you?" I _have_ to ask her about it. 'Cause I'm not planning on using my allowance for her. Sure. she's my sister. But fortunately for me, there are some things even little sisters can't get from the older sisters. And I'm sticking to that belief. May wagged her finger at me and made a "tsk-tsk" sound.

"Silly big sister. Mom didn't forget it was my birthday tomorrow! So she left us money for the both of us." she said, still wagging her finger at me.

_Wait...what?! She left so-_"She did?" I asked, a bit baffled that Mom _actually_ left money for us. Mom never gave us money willingly unless if we really needed it. Well there's allowance and all but still...

"Wait...how come I wasn't told we were left with it?" I narrowed my eyes at May suspiciously. May laughed nervously.

"Mom left the money and a note on the dining table. And well..." By this part, she was twiddling her fingers nervously. "You know me... I woke up early, went down stairs, then to the dining room, saw the money and the note, and ahahahaha...thought that-"

"You'd get it yourself?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and my arms folded on my chest.

"No! I thought that I should put it in my room for-uh-you know! Safe-keeping! I wanted to tell you about it but...well..." She trailed off, her eyes darting over glumly at the pile of grass bits and twigs near them. I sighed.

"Alright. I forgive you." At this, she went from gloomy to happy and ran over to hug me. I held out a hand to stop her from doing the action.

"Hugs later, okay? Anyway, let's stop thinking about the money first and think about your plans for tomorrow." May stopped her attempt at hugging and grinned at me.

"Well...first off we'll be going to an anime convention where I'll cosplay as Ruby from-"

"You're still into that anime?" I asked, surprise very clear in my tone.

"Of course I am!" she declared, puffing out her chest for emphasis.

"But it doesn't look that appealing-okay, maybe it wasn't half-bad- but not that great like any of the other anime you watched before." Actually, it _was_ good. Action scenes were awesome, the characters were cool and the weapons shown there were imaginative but still cool. It's just that the story development was...a bit too fast? And there were too many errors in the anime itself. And then the abrupt ending of the first volume. I know its hard for people to make a 3-D action type of anime-I knew that the hard way- but they should have at least made the story more...better? Well, that's my opinion. May gave a look of disapproval.

"How dare you! RWBY is the greatest anime that has ever been made in history!" She yelled out, explaining how much RWBY was a great anime and why people should like it.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that the straight-A student talking? Or is it the fangirl who ships the characters because they look and I quote 'cute' together?" May only ignored me and continued spouting out things about all the characters of the anime._ Ugh...she turned from 'normal' to 'gushing mode..._

"-and Jaune and Pyrrha would look soooo cute together! Honestly, they're the _only_ noticeable and sensible paring in the series! And then there's Ren and Nora! Hm...I don't think I see them as a couple, more of best friends." May stopped suddenly. I thought her gushing mode was over until she suddenly yelled out.

"What I would give for all of them to be real!" she declared, punching a fist in the air.

"What? Where did _that_ come from?" I asked, a bit bewildered from her declaration.

"Oh, y'know... Those fanfics about characters from the anime world going over to our world? I mean it would be sooo cool for them to be here! Oh man, if I really _do_ have a real birthday wish, I'd use it for something like that!"

I shook my head disbelieving. Was she being serious? "That's impossible. There's no way something as illogical as _that_ would happened." May only grinned at me.

"You wouldn't know. They might be coming her as we speak!" I glared at her.

"Don't be stupid, sis. You're talking cra-" I would've told her how crazy that idea she was spouting out, until I heard a large sounding thud upstairs.

*THUD**BANG**CRASH*

I jumped at the sounds, looking almost alarmed as I was before. I started looking over where the sound came from. May here would have laughed at me, if she weren't the same as I was.

"What the hell was that?!" May yelled out, her shoulders tensed up almost impossibly.

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from your room, May." I told her, looking over to the space where the sounds came from.

If her eyes were already huge before, they looked enormous now. "What?!" Without thinking, she went out of her stupor and dashed quickly to her room.

_Wait...what the hell is she doing?! It could be robbers and thugs there!_ I thought out, thinking over multiple possibilities of what the noise was.

"Dammit May!" I cursed out loud and grabbed dad's tennis racket hanging on the back of our front door. I took it out of its case and went straight after May.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to her room, clutching the tennis racket as hard as I can.

_I can't _believe _she just went over there! Is she trying to be heroic or just plain dumb?! And here I thought she was smart! She might actually be- _My fear line of thought would have continued, if I didn't saw my sister standing outside her room, her mouth gaped like a fish and her eyes opened wide, but not of fear but of shock.

"What the..?" I heard her murmured, her voice putting out a surprised tone.

"You idiot! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" I yelled out at her. She didn't respond to me and only stared at her room. I let out a frustrated growl and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey! Answer me!" I screamed out, but I didn't receive a response. She only pointed on her room with a shaking finger.

I frowned and looked over to her room as well. Astonishment took me over as I also stared at what was in the room. More specifically..._who_ were in it.

The contents of the room looked unscathed, excluding the flowers, the broken flower vase, and books that fell over the study table from the crash. May would have fumed now from the books being soaked by the water that came from the vase...if it weren't for the three people-with another person sitting on someone's back, laughing wholeheartedly- lying in the middle of the room, making out painful groans and moans.

The first person I saw was a girl with her eyes closed and rubbing her head-probably hitting when they crashed here. She look no more than fifteen, having red-streaked dark hair and wearing what looked like a long red cloak over her clothes. When she opened her eyes, they were a shiny shade of silver filled with intense worry as she looked over-what seemed like-companions sprawled out next to her.

The girl next to her looked older than her, having what felt like the aura of the higher class, judging from the clothes she was wearing. She had long white hair - _white hair?-_that was made into an off-center ponytail, pale complexion, and icy-blue eyes-her left eye having a faded scar crossed vertically on it. The girl was on her way getting up and holding her head.

Then the person next to her was the only male in the group. He had messy blonde and wore what looked like chest armor over his clothes. From all the four of them, he was the only one passed out. Whether or not he passed out because of their crash or the girl sitting on top him, I stopped myself on _that_ thought.

The only happy girl of the group had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She was still laughing so loudly, ignoring the continuously groaning male she was sitting on. I would have commented at May because she did the same thing to me back when we were kids...until I saw in the orange haired's hands what looked like an over-sized silver hammer.

I haven't watched the volume but I _definitely_ recognized these people!

I couldn't believe it, though. It was impossible. _Illogical._ Something like _this_ can't be real!

_And yet, here they are._ I heard a gasp on my side, and looked over to May who had her hands on her mouth.

"Oh...my...god..." she muttered out then broke into the biggest grin I've seen her in years. I felt my eye twitch.

_Both of us are probably thinking the same thing..._ I thought. _But on different perspectives..._

I gulped a huge amount of air and stared at the group lying on the floor. One thought screaming loudly in my head.

_What the hell are they doing here?!_

* * *

**End.**

**Whew! It took me a long time to thought this through. I had to make sure I gave emphasis on my OCs.**

**Anyways, please comment about what you think of the story. If it has errors, give me a shout!**


	2. A Bit of Reasoning, for Them and Me

**Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews from the first chapter. They kinda motivated me a bit from writing this. I'm grateful I got a bit of feedback for the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Author owns nothing besides the plot and the OCs. Nothing more, nothing else.**

* * *

"_What the hell are they doing here?!_" Was the only thought in my head as I stared at the group in front of us with wide eyes. My eyes darted over to every one of them, wondering why these _fictional __characters_ were here. In the real word! _In _our_ house too..._

_Calm down, Amy. Calm down! _I reminded myself, putting every ounce of sense in my mind and slapping myself with it.

They can't be real, can they? It's impossible! There's _no_ way this is real! This is...beyond everything I've ever seen in my life! Sure I've seen weird stuff before...I mean that, when I thought I saw something moving in my room in the middle of the night and maybe the time when I saw my brother watching a kiddie show(Dora the Explorer was it?) but...this just too ridiculous!

_But they could be different people!_ I said in my mind, trying to gain reason of this situation._ They could be just delusional fans cosplaying the characters for the anime convention tomorrow and came here through the window! They might even be..._

Wait.

I looked over to the side to find the only window in the room. It was the only one here because May's room was situated between mine and our parents' room. Unlike the room being designed with the mixed colors of pink and red, this window was the only one who had its panes of the color of pure white. It had pure white lace curtains, flowing with the cool air, making it cover the window slightly. It's size wasn't that big. It wasn't even small. It was the perfect size for the room.

It was also the perfect size for a person to fit in it.

Then it hit me, the window was open. Not much but _still enough _for a person to go in here.

Panic surge through me as I gripped the tennis racket in my hands tightly. I was going to tell May to hide behind me when the red streaked girl called out to her friends.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked them, helping out the white-haired girl and looking over to her other two friends. Then she turned back to the white-haired. The girl must have expected a 'thank you' to the white-haired here, because she suddenly cringed back when her friend snapped her head and glared at her.

"Okay? Do you _think_ we're okay?!" The white-haired girl yelled at her. The red streaked girl again flinched, almost adorably like a puppy.

"What do you think would happen to people being exposed to that _explosion _you made with that dust crystal? Unscathed? Unharmed? _Safe?_" she continued, pointing her index finger at the cringing girl with every question.

"What in _Remnant_ were you thinking?!" she finished off with a stomp and clenched fists on her sides. The cringing girl widened her eyes and put her body back to her in reaffirmation.

"I was _trying_ to save you from that Grimm! And it work, didn't it Weiss?!" she yelled back. The now confirmed Weiss looked taken aback, but collected her thoughts and continued to reprimand the girl.

"Oh it _did_, Ruby. If you didn't count _all of us_ getting in it!" she shouted back. Weiss and the now confirmed Ruby started to bicker, putting a lot of defenses for themselves("It was the only way!" and "You could have done something else! Using your semblance, perhaps?!").

I gulped as I watched the scene forming in front of me, shock forcing its way through my body.

_They...they really are real..._ I thought out, confirming it from how they talk and act. Plus, the weapons with them looked convincing too...especially with the girl who has on over sized hammer.

_Now that I think about it._

I diverted my attention from the pair to the one with the laughing girl and unconscious guy combo.

The orange haired (Nora was it?) looked down at the male(I think his name starts with the letter J...Jade I think?) she was sitting on, who was finally gaining conscious.

"That was really fun! Wasn't it, Jauney?!" Oh, now I remember. Jaune...right.

Jaune gave a pained grunt as a response then said something like, "Please get from me..." Nora only giggled but complied to his command.

As he got up, he started scanning the room then stopped when they saw us. His eyes widened.

"Uh...guys?" calling the attention of the bickering pair. "I don't think we're in the forest anymore..." No duh... Does this look like a forest to you?!

"What?" Both of the bickering duo responded as they also realized where they were. Then their eyes widened when they saw me and May. Nora was the only one not concerned of where they were. She had her head tilted slightly at the side, her turquoise eyes staring so curiously at us.

Huh, May and I must have looked ridiculous. First time coming here in the real world and what they first saw was a black-eyed dark brunette in a black T-shirt and faded jeans, holding out a tennis racket like a madman...or woman and a blue-eyed blonde wearing a pink and red checkered blouse and a black skirt, who looked like she got an exclusive prize from a lottery.

A few minutes of silence passed as neither side said anything. Both sides stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

I wanted to say something, _anything!_ But what was I going to say? _Hi! Nice to meet you! My name's Amy. Do you know that all of you are in an American anime series called RWBY?_ They'd think I'm spouting out crazy talk!

Ruby opened her mouth then closed it again. Then she took a deep breath.

"Um-" she started until May suddenly _exploded._

"OMG!" she yelled and dashed over to Ruby and grabbed her hands.

"I can't believe this! They're here! They're _really_ here!" she said out loud as she waved Ruby's arms violently. Ruby looked shocked and a bit lost as she struggled from my sister's actions. Weiss and the others looked shocked as well from May's outburst.

"You're real! OMG, You're really real! My wish came true!" May continued gleefully and suddenly hugged the confused Ruby. Weiss went out of her stupor and narrowed her eyes at May.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean by 'real', exactly? And where are we?" she asked, looking over to me for answers.

_Hey! I could say the same thing to you too! What are you people doing in our house anyways?! _Was what I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut when I was glared at by Weiss.

I sighed, thinking over what to say to not to anger the snowy white heiress.

"Well..." I laughed nervously, feeling all pairs of eyes looking at me.

"All of you probably should sit down first." I said before I gave a look at May to let Ruby go. May stuck out her tongue at me but decided to let the poor girl go. The others stared at me as they waited for their questions to be answered.

I groaned inwardly. _This is gonna take awhile..._

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Weiss started, drinking the earl grey tea May just made after hearing our explanation. All of us were in the living room again, seated comfortably in our family couches, with me and Jaune left standing. I was standing because I wanted to see if all of them were understanding what I was going to say. Jaune just thought it was inappropriate for a male to sit beside a girl, plus, there weren't any seats left.

"To sum it up, we're not in Remnant anymore. More specifically, we're not in Vale anymore. We're in a world you people call 'Earth', which you imply, is the real world. And we're actually fictional characters that came from a show...And you'd expect us to believe that?!" she finished off, glaring at me as if I was making her out to be a fool.

I sighed and nodded, too tired to even come up with an argument. I was already fed up with this girl. After fifteen minutes with her, I was already planning to throw her out on the streets.

Weiss still glared at me, as if waiting for me to actually explain the situation.

May, who was already relaxed-but still smiling from they're arrival-from drinking her tea, shook her head.

"How about you check your scrolls and see if you can find where you are?" she said calmly, still smiling behind her tea-cup.

Weiss gave a look of skepticism on May and reached for her scroll. The others did the same as they turned on their scrolls and pressed the map button, all expecting-hoping- that the device would show where they were.

Which, unfortunately for them, showed a light blue pane with a huge question mark across it.

"Wh-What?" Weiss sputtered, pushing down buttons and reset it to clarify where they were.

Which still had the same results.

"Well..." Jaune started, looking over his scroll and back to us. "I guess they're telling the truth..." He said uncomfortably. Ruby nodded, agreeing with him. Weiss still held her face in shock, while Nora was looking at me with _very_ curious eyes.

"Wait! This could be a trap!" Weiss yelled out before narrowing er eyes at me.

"How would we know you're telling the truth? For all we know, you might be using some sort of force field to block the signal! You might be criminals from an organization and dragged us here on an area with no reception! How can _we_ trust you?" she asked with a calm yet alarmed voice. The other RWBY characters looked at me doubtfully, as if also considering the words of what their friend had said.

Seriously?! A force field?! What do we look like to her? Psychics?!

_Wait, I'm questioning anime logic here! It makes sense. They're all hunter-to-be students. They're all suspicious. Of course they'll think that!_

I sighed and looked over to May. She looked at me back. I nodded at her and then to the group. She raised her eyebrows as if asking what I really meant. I only glared at her.

May shrugged, then after a few seconds, nodded. She stood up and went to reach her laptop which was on the table near her.

All of us waited for her as she turned on her laptop and waited for a few seconds. She brightened up and opened up a browser. She waited for another few seconds and waited for it to load. After it finished, she grinned and showed it to them.

"Check this site, then. Tell me if you_ still_ think we're not telling the truth." she said smugly. The RWBY characters looked at the screen. Their eyes widened in shock at what they saw.

There they saw was the official website of the anime RWBY. May also showed them pages of the events that happened in volume one of the series.

"Surprise?" I asked after waiting a few minutes for them to digest what they saw.

They nodded slowly.

"Alright...so I guess you really are telling the truth..." Weiss admitted but still had a tone of skepticism. Nora gasped then grinned.

"Wow...this...is...awesome! So I guess that means we're all famous here, right? As in, all famous as in the whole world famous or maybe the whole uni-" Jaune thankfully placed a hand on her mouth from ranting.

I shrugged. "Yes, but not exactly. It's not that famous like _Naruto _or _Bleach_ but it still has a lot of fans that support it."

"Naruto?" Jaune couldn't help but asked, the word feeling like it was very foreign to him. Ruby tilted her head curiously.

"Bleach?" she asked, as if taking in mind that a show about a laundry detergent was more famous than the RWBY anime.

May snorted as if she knew what Ruby was asking about. I sighed and shook my head.

"Let's not go there, alright?" Both of them nodded, still looking at the site.

"Well anyways, how did you guys got here? Just like you guys, I'm also having a hard time believing your all here." I pointed out. Ruby sighed and turned over to look at me.

"We don't know. The only thing that happened was that dust explosion after we were chasing after a Grimm." she said with a stressed tone.

"Which you caused, by the way." Weiss helpfully added.

May brightened up and sauntered over to us. Then and there, I already knew what she was she going to say.

"_No, _May. It's impossible. You wishing that they'll come here _can't _be the reason." I said dully. May rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, I _was _thinking about that. But its possible you guys came here from that dust explosion." she pointed out, swishing from side to side with her arms behind her back. Weiss's face scrunched up, trying to consider her words.

"I...suppose it would be the case. It's the only thing I can think of for all of us to be here..." she speculated, looking over to Nora who was all but wide-eyed and grinning in front of the laptop screen.

_Wait a minute..._

"You guys were chasing a Grimm before you got here, right?" I asked. Jaune nodded.

"Yep. My team and Team RWBY were assigned to take out a Grimm that's been going haywire for _weeks _in Forever Fall." he said.

"And it was consumed from the explosion as well?" I asked, a sudden feel of dread coming through me. Ruby shook her head.

"Don't worry. We saw it burn right in front us. I think it's dead already."

"Plus, it's not even here in the first place. So I think you shouldn't worry about that." Jaune helpfully added. I breathed out a sigh of relief, but I couldn't help but something was amiss.

I sighed, trying to ignore the feeling. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves." May nodded.

"I guess we won't be saying our names since you already know them." Jaune laughed nervously. Weiss and Ruby nodded, also agreeing with him.

I sighed while May smirked cockily.

"Guess so," I agreed. "The name's Amelia. But everyone calls me Amy." May bounced up to them.

She saluted before grinning at them. " 'Sup! Everyone calls me May, short for Maylene!"

"Hey!" Surprised from the outburst, we quickly turned over to Nora.

"What is it, Nora?" Jaune was the first one to ask, knowing that his teammate was already up to something crazy again. Probably from experience.

"What's this?" she asked curiously, showing a website of blue outlines and a list of what seemed like multiple stories about RWBY all lined up on the page.

I widened my eyes. She must have saw it in the bookmarks tab and got curious when she saw the 'RWBY fan fiction' in it.

_Great...I think I now where this is going..._

May must have also realized it too, because her grin got wider before she bounced merrily to the orange haired girl.

"Well, Nora, everyone. I guess I should introduce you to something _very_ interesting to you guys...The very world of fan fiction!" she said excitedly, throwing an arm over Nora's shoulder.

I groaned, already knowing what was next to come.

"Fan fiction?" Ruby couldn't help but asked. Weiss and Jaune got curious too, as they went nearer to May to have a look at the laptop screen.

"Yep! It's true you guys aren't very famous than other anime." May quickly gave me a look that meant 'shut up' when I opened my mouth to remind her about what she just said a while ago.

"But you guys are famous enough for your fans to write stories about all of you!" she finished with a smile.

"Really?" Jaune asked, a bit of surprise lingering in his tone.

"Stories...about us?" Weiss asked, overly curious that she-supposedly- had fans that wrote stories about her.

"You guys probably wouldn't like it, since fans sometimes go overboard and all..." I warned them, reminding myself of the stories I've accidentally read before.

"I say we should read them!" Nora declared out loud, punching her fist in the air for emphasis. Ruby and Jaune nodded, also very curious and excited of what their fans wrote about them.

"What are you _dolts _doing?! We're suppose to find out a way to get us all back!" Weiss reminded them. Nora only ignored her as she and May browse the page. Ruby and Jaune looked at each other, as if communicating with each other only with looks, until they turned to Weiss.

"Well...its not like we can do anything about it...I mean, we can't contact the others, right?" Jaune said glumly.

"Plus, we don't have the right equipment to do anything here. It's best if we settle ourselves here first...if it's okay with you guys..." Ruby turned to me hopefully.

I shrugged. "It's fine. Our parents won't be home until next week. And we have some rooms here for you guys to stay. There's a lot of time for all of you to think your situation carefully." I looked over to the window that had the view from the outside. "And I don't think it's wise for all of you running around the streets." They all nodded, also contemplating of what would the reactions of other people would be when they would see fictional characters walking their sidewalks casually.

"I suppose...we should..." Weiss trailed off, folding her arms on her chest and settling herself near them.

"Hey guys! I think all of you should read this!" May called to them.

_Oh great...I have a feeling this is going to be one _hassling_ day..._

* * *

**Aaaand...Stop! ****Whew...another chapter done in! **

**So, I guess all of you should know what's gonna happen next :P**

**The stories I'll be using first would be from me...stories I haven't actually posted on the site. But it depends on you guys if you want your own fanfics to be here too.**

**Don't forget to review and comment about this. Any type of criticism will be accepted as well. It would be very helpful if some would also point out if I had any grammatical errors throughout the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
